


An Odd Beginning

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles





	An Odd Beginning

A beam of light shined softly on Kurt's face. He felt something warm wrapped around him, it was comforting. Despite how much he had drunken last night, he felt oddly ok. He also felt a slight pain, though it wasn't unpleasant, it was actually kind of comforting, in a way. Warm, happy, content, that's how he felt in this moment. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a hotel room, but not his own. 

His eyes widened with fear as he realized just what was wrapped around him, or rather who. Zisteau. Oh god. He finally understands the slight pain, especially as memories of the previous night flow back. He quickly, but carefully, disentangled himself from Zisteau and found his discarded clothes, which he quickly pulled on and left the room. 

He was rather thankful for being an early bird, for he didn't have to deal with the other Mindcrackers, who had all gone out drinking, himself included. He quickly made it to his own room, where he only slightly panicked. He didn't understand how this could have happened. Of course he knew alcohol does terrible things to common sense and judgement, but could he really have been that dumb. 

Maybe Zisteau wouldn't remember, he pondered hopefully. But, the fact that he himself remembered didn't help any. He shuddered as he remembered Zisteau's hands roaming his chest, and Zisteau's lips on his neck, kissing and nipping. He remembered the way his body reacted when Zisteau touched him. The way he begged for Zisteau to take him. 

"Oh god." Kurt muttered to himself. "I've fucked up." 

He really had. He just hoped to god, that Zisteau wouldn't remember. Then, maybe he could forget too. But, he didn't know how easy that would be, especially with those memories being ever so vivid and clear. He knew he just had to stay calm and collected around Zisteau, more so than usual. He went to his suitcase and got out some clean clothes to change into, and made his way into the bathroom. 

He quickly discarded his disheveled clothes from the previous day and turned on the shower. As he waited for the water to warm up, he glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked rather normal, well, normal for himself, except for the unusually messy hair and the small bruise on his collarbone. Now that, that would be harder to hide, especially since he was used to hiding his feelings and worries. 

He shoved those thoughts aside and stepped into the hot shower. He sighed deeply as the hot water hit his skin. It felt nice, relaxing, especially after the intimate moments from the night before. After a long, probably too long, shower, he stepped out and dried himself off before pulling on his clean clothes. He combed his rather short hair and made himself look presentable. 

He glanced at his watch, seeing that he would have to meet the rest of the guys in a few minutes so they could head to a meet up. He made sure he had his phone and his wallet before making his way out of his room and into an elevator. Someone else stepped into the elevator with him, making him curse silently. 

"Morning." Came Zisteau's groggy voice. 

"Morning." Kurt replies, glancing at the tired looking Zisteau. "How are you holding up, I know you drank a lot."

"My head is killing me, but beside that, I'm ok. You?" 

"I'm feeling pretty good." 

And that's where the conversation ended. Both didn't know what to say, especially Kurt, who was ever so curious to know if Zisteau remembered anything from the night before. He really hoped he didn't, but a part of him wanted Zisteau to remember, wanted him to know so maybe, just maybe it could happen again. He shoved those thoughts aside. This was Zisteau, one of his best friends. He should not be having these thoughts about him.

They walked through the lobby together in an awkward silence. They were meet by some of the other Mindcrackers who were already there waiting, mostly the ones who didn't drink.

"Morning guys!" MC says cheerily.

"Heyo." Zisteau says, trying to sound cheery, though his pounding headache made that very difficult. 

"The other guys on their way?" Kurt asked, ready to be out of this, rather awkward, situation.

"Guude just texted me, they should be down soon." Beef says, glancing at his phone.

Beef was right, as the elevator doors opened and the rest of the guys shuffled out, laughing loudly despite most having hangovers. Kurt was quite thankful, in that moment, that he didn't have one, for surly his head would be killing him. 

"Alright guys! Lets head out!" Guude says with one of his signature giggles, probably from a joke said minutes before. 

"I don't get it Guude, you drank the most, yet you seem perfectly fine." Beef questions.

"I have a high alcohol tolerance, what did you expect." 

They all share a laugh as they head out of the hotel. They only had a few cars, which a few had rented. Kurt stuck with Beef and ended up alone in a car with him, which he was kinda thankful for. 

"Kurt.... I'm just curious." Beef starts, glancing sidelong at Kurt as he drove. "You went to Zisteau's room last night. What happened?" 

Now he wasn't so thankful to be alone with Beef. "I uh...." Was his mumbled reply. 

"You don't have to tell me, if you remember that is." 

"I don't remember, actually. I woke up in my room this morning." Kurt says, hoping beyond hope that Beef wouldn't see through his lies. 

He remembered it so clearly, maybe even too clearly. And, the more he thought about it, the more enduring it seemed, and he wanted it to happen again, but it was oh so wrong. He shouldn't want his best friend to fuck him, again, let alone ever. 

Beef gave him a curious look. "You more hungover than you claim to be?" 

Kurt nodded briefly, even though he felt fine. "A little bit."

"And that's why I don't drink." Beef says with a chuckle. 

"Heh, sometimes I'm jealous of you non drinkers, but scotch and whiskey are rather good." 

"I've never tried it, so I wouldn't know." 

"It's not for everyone, but I enjoy it." 

"I know, you drank quite a bit of it last night." 

They share a laugh, both thankful for the less tense conversation. Though, Kurt did have a feeling that Beef was suspicious of him and Zisteau. But he wasn't questioning him, which he was rather thankful for. He was definitely not ready to talk about what happened or how he felt, cause he honestly wasn't sure. They parked alongside the other two cars and climbed out, meeting with Guude and the others again. 

"We'll stay here for an hour or so, then were gonna head out to lunch, then to the convention center." Guude informs.

Everyone nodded and they all made their way over to the actual meet up area, which was a small out door eating area of sorts. There were a few fans gathered already, all looking eager to meet their favorite Mindcracker. Kurt stayed by himself for the most part, taking pictures and signing foam swords, laniards, and all sorts of other things. 

"Hi Kurt." A fan says sheepishly.

"Hi." Kurt replies with a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd let me take a picture of you and Zisteau together?" 

Kurt glanced over to where Zisteau was, and found Zisteau already looking over at him. He waved Zisteau over. "Of course." 

"Whatcha need?" Zisteau questions as he greets the other.

"She would like a picture of team single malt scotch." Kurt answers, gesturing to the shy fan standing near them.

"We can manage that." 

Zisteau wraps an arm around Kurt, which makes him instantly tense up, but he forces himself to relax and smile for the shy fan who wanted a picture. After the picture was taken, he was quick to move away from Zisteau, while still seeming casual. The fan smiled and thanked them both before heading towards team Nancy Drew. 

"Hey, can we talk....." Zisteau says quietly, facing Kurt. "It's about last night." 

".... I uh.... later maybe?" Kurt rambles out, very unsure on how to answer.

"Later, right." Zisteau says before putting on a smile, which seemed fake, and greeted another fan.

After a while longer, and many more SMS pictures, Kurt joined the others and they all headed to a restaurant. Kurt ordered a salad, which was the only thing gluten free. After he had eaten his salad, which was rather small, he excused himself to go to the restroom. He was washing his hands when the door opened, revealing Zisteau. 

"Kurt. Can we please talk now?" Zisteau asks.

"I guess." Kurt replies, drying off his hands, trying to sound casual, though his heart was pounding. 

"You remember, don't you?" 

"Yes." 

"I just.... I'm sorry Kurt. I don't know why we... I did that. I understand if you never want to talk to me again." Zisteau says sadly.

"It wasn't just you, Zisteau, I enjoyed that.... more than I really wanted to admit." Kurt says, bitting his lip. 

Zisteau looked surprised, to say the least. "I just don't know what to say.... I mean... this could be the start of something... if you, you know, want it to." 

That question, if you could call it that, was enduring, to say the least. "Do you mean like a relationship.... or?" 

"Either, I guess. I mean, I'd prefer a relationship, but I mean, it's up to you." 

Kurt took a deep breath. Was he really ready for something like this, did he even want it? "I don't know Zisteau, I really don't. I think I like you... but I just... I don't know."

"You don't have to answer now Kurt, just think it over I guess." 

"Right."

They both head back to the table, where the rest of the Mindcrackers were. 

"Were you guys having sex or something, jeez." Pause teases, causing the rest of the group to laugh. Kurt laughed along nervously, though his face turned a slight pink color. 

After everyone had eaten, they all climbed in the cars again and headed towards the convention center. Kurt opted to walk around by himself for a while, telling the others he'd meet them by the main entrance in an hour or so. He really just wanted time to think, especially away from them, so there wouldn't be too much distraction, but realistically, he was at Pax, and that was distraction enough.

The whole time he was walking around looking at games, he couldn't get Zisteau off of his mind. The way Zisteau made him feel, and how right it felt doing things with him, like that wasn't an awkward thought at all. Just Zisteau being around made his body hum with happiness and an odd, but not disliked, warmth. Maybe he wanted a relationship with Zisteau, but could it really work? They lived thousands of miles apart and wasn't even sure if he himself were gay. But, that brought his mind full circle, back to the previous night. It's not like he'd ever been with a girl, in that way at least, to know what it's like.

He sighed and glanced at his watch, seeing that he had to go meet the others already. He tried to push those thoughts aside, but Zisteau was constantly on his mind, an everlasting presence. He greeted the others with a wave and they made their way back to the hotel, where they all gathered in Guude's room. Drinks were passed out and a game of truth or dare was proposed. Kurt really didn't want to, but he went with it as he sipped his scotch, not really wanting to drink too much tonight. 

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Pause asks, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Uh... truth." Kurt replies unsurely.

"Have you ever had sex?" 

"Uh..... yes." 

"Woah, woah, really?" Guude blurts out.

"Yeah..." 

"Guy or girl?" 

Was he really about to answer this. It was so personal, the fact that he'd already answered the first question was horrifying enough. "....Guy..." He mutters, hoping no one heard him. 

"Wow.... I never would have guessed it Kurt, you, gay." 

"I mean... I dunno... maybe.... it's not like I've ever been with a girl...." 

"Who was dominant?" 

"Uh.... can we move on... please?" Kurt practically begs.

Pause gets an elbow to the side from Beef and quickly drops the subject. 

"Ok... um.... Beef. Truth or dare?" Kurt says, glancing over at said man.

"Dare!" 

"I dare you to.... kiss Pause."

"Fine." Beef groans, leaning over and kissing Pause's cheek.

"Aww... But Beefykinz! You don't wanna kiss me?" 

Beef glances at Pause and bursts out laughing. Pause grumbles but joins in on the laughter. After Beef had finally stopped laughing, he took his turn.

"Zisteau, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok... if you liked one of the other Mindcracker, would you tell them?" 

"Probably.... yes?"

This just kept getting more and more awkward, especially since Zisteau briefly glanced at him. 

"I'm gonna call it for the night..." Kurt says when there's a slight lull in the conversations, which was realistically, more or less, constant laughing.

"Darn, night Kurt." Beef manages to say, though he was barely able to talk around the laughter. 

Kurt waved goodnight and headed to his room, where he kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed, where he laid for the longest time, just staring up at the ceiling, trying to comprehend everything. Mainly the fact that he may or may not like his best friend. It wasn't just the fact that they'd had sex together, of course that was enduring, but just Zisteau in general made him happy, made him feel wanted. 

He groaned and threw an arm across his eyes. He was definitely not drunk enough for his mind to be thinking this way, or his heart to be yearning for Zisteau. All the memories of the night before came back again, all the little moans, gasps, pleas. Every single moment of ecstasy. All the tingles and jolts of electricity felt throughout him as Zisteau kissed him, touched him, pleased him. He sighed loudly and got up, slipping his shoes back on and heading for Zisteau's room, hoping he'd be there, which he was, thankfully. 

"Kurt....?" 

"We need to talk." Was all Kurt said as he made his way into the small hotel room. 

It was quiet for a minute or two, but eventually Kurt spoke. "I want a relationship." 

"Wait.... your serious?" 

"Yes. I like you Zisteau, a lot, more than I ever thought I would." 

Zisteau smiled brightly, making a smile tug at Kurt's lips as well. "It's only a little obvious." 

"What?" Kurt asks, rather confused. 

Zisteau smirks slightly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and gently pulling him closer. "Your hard." He murmured. 

Kurt blushed heavily, but couldn't ignore the fact that he wanted Zisteau, and Zisteau being this close helped none at all. He chose to ignore all the insecure thoughts running through his head and kissed Zisteau, hard and demanding, which was met eagerly. 

 

A long while later, Kurt lay with his head on Zisteau bare chest, Zisteau heartbeat rhythmic and soothing, as he'd fallen asleep a while ago. He had never imagined himself liking something like this, or someone like this. But now, he couldn't imagine it being any other way, no matter how weird it was. He just hoped the others wouldn't question them, but it wouldn't matter, because they were both happy and quickly falling for the other.


End file.
